


Останови

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Julia_Devi



Series: Внеконкурс [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Останови

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Главной суперспособностью Эрика, определенно, было уходить, не оглядываясь. 

Металл за его спиной скручивался, сжимался и скрипел, Эрик нутром чувствовал его ткани, его сущность, и ему не за чем было смотреть назад, в прошлое. Пускай оно и заставляло его двигаться вперед. Металл плавился под его взглядом и давался в руки, словно любимый питомец. Металл следовал за ним — всегда и везде, — и Эрику не нужно было оглядываться. Он чувствовал его на своей коже, в своей коже, в своей голове, в своем сознании. Везде. Он жил за металлической решеткой, в которую был заточен однажды. Спустя годы Эрик освободился, но решетка осталась — не клеткой, а будто защитой, броней, укрытием. А потом появился Чарльз, и все стало куда сложнее. 

«Уничтожь меня, Чарльз», — всегда говорил Эрик.

«Или останови», — этого он не произнес ни разу.

Чарльз не делал ни того, ни другого. Это должно было что-то значить.

Эрик научился улыбаться, поначалу редко, украдкой, но Чарльз провоцировал, поощрял, заставлял. Чарльз умел искренне верить в него. На самом деле он искренне верил во все подряд. Поначалу это даже завораживало, — и Эрик тоже поверил. Что они смогут пойти по общему пути, что смогут изменить мир в лучшую сторону, что смогут понять друг друга. 

Главной суперспособностью Чарльза, определенно, было врать самому себе. 

Он был слишком добр. Какое-то время Эрик даже боялся лишний раз взглянуть на него. Но Чарльз улыбался, и Эрик верил. И в конце концов стало казаться, что уходить и вовсе не придется.

Пуля изменила все. Держа на руках человека, за которым готов был последовать и которого был готов защищать до конца времен, Эрик сделал то, что умел лучше всего, — он сбежал. 

Он не мог больше идти рядом с Чарльзом, просто потому что не разделял его взглядов. Потому что не разделял его методов. Потому что больше не мог смотреть ему в глаза. 

«Уничтожь меня, Чарльз, или останови», — в этом были его проклятие и его извинение. Его любовь. Воспоминания о мгновениях, когда они могли не говорить вовсе. Когда Эрику не приходилось замыкаться, сдерживая себя. Когда Чарльзу не нужно было читать мысли: все и так лежало на поверхности — в жестах, во взглядах, в легких невесомых прикосновениях. 

Эрик мечтал, что они создадут идеальный мир. Чарльз тоже об этом мечтал, но так и не смог сделать первый шаг. 

Эрик всегда уходил, не оглядываясь, но Чарльз никогда не останавливал, потому что верил в него. 

И Эрик всегда возвращался.


End file.
